Walls
by 8Clarify8
Summary: "Hey Kagome, do you wanna go out to the bar with us?" her coworkers asked her all the time and each time she made up some excuse to not go with them, and Kurama has finally had enough of the elusive and depressed woman so he starts to take matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

_**Walls**_

_**InuYasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Kagome/ Kurama/Youko**_

_**Rating: K/T**_

_**Walls**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Kagome kicked her heels off as she got inside her apartment and leaned back against the closed door, she sighed and took her hair out of the twisted braid she put it in that morning and combed her slender fingers through the raven colored locks. Her mood was sullen as she continued to lean back against the door and listened around her, everything was silent except for the ticking clock on the wall.

"_Hey Kagome, do you wanna go out to the bar with us?" _

The question rang in her ears and the conversation played through her mind again.

"_Sorry, I have to bring work home with me again."_ It was her response, there was no work, and she got it all done earlier that day but refused to ask her boss for the rest of the day off.

"_I'm sure you can spare an hour?"_

"_I'm babysitting tonight, I'll do my work when the kids are asleep."_

She wasn't babysitting.

"_Who are you babysitting for?"_

"_My brother, he and his wife are going out on a family emergency."_

There was no family emergency.

"_I didn't know you had a brother."_

"_Yeah."_

She doesn't.

Kagome gave a shaky sigh and slid back down against the door, covering her eyes with her palms and breathing deeply and trying to control the stabbing pain in her heart from the look one of her other co-workers gave her.

Shuichi Minamino, a handsome man roughly around the same age as Kagome herself, gave her such…. A sad or disappointed stare. Kagome wasn't sure which one it was, but she was sure that she didn't want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Walls**_

_**InuYasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Kagome/ Kurama/Youko**_

_**Rating: K/T**_

_**Walls**_

_**Chapter **_**2: **

The weekend came unexpectedly to Kagome when she woke up without her alarm going off in her ear. She stared at the ceiling, not sure what to do as she drummed her fingers on the blankets. She sat up in bed and looked at her spotless room, the lightly colored lilac walls that were bare of any pictures, and the hard wood floors that were bare of any rugs. Kagome sighed and rolled over, dragging the covers back over her head to drown out the mumbled sounds of the city below.

Hours later she was walking through the Todoroki Valley, which was surprisingly empty. She sighed as the small river running by her path gave a soft and soothing sound. The temple at the end was coming into view and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. A breeze brought some blossoms tumbling to the ground and a few stuck to Kagome's hair that was neatly put into a waterfall bun.

She sighed in peace then cringed her nose when a foul smell assaulted her senses. She glanced around and saw a man off the path a small ways flick a cigarette further into the trees. Her eyes widened and she ran back into the trees. The man didn't notice her as he stepped out and continued along the path. Kagome found the glowing cigarette and started to worry how it started to smoke and the leaves around it started to smoke as well.

She pushed her hands forward and turned her head away, lips aching from the pressure she put on them from her teeth when a small, pinkish tint circled around the smoking leaves and cigarette. Kagome's eyes widened slightly but they shut once again when the barrier wavered.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and saw that it was full of smoke, Kagome let the barrier drop and sighed in relief when the leaves and cigarette were both put out.

"Oh thank Kami I can still manage that much…" She sighed, turning around and heading back to the path. Before she stepped foot on to the path, a nearby tree branch snagged on her skirt, and another sat on her shoulder.

Kagome blinked and smiled lightly, removing both of the limbs from her person gently.

"You're welcome." She whispered, letting the tree limb go that was on her shoulder and she stepped back out into the path and continued on her way into the temple.

Her prayers were said and on her way back out of the small valley, she passed by Suichi. She was surprised to see her coworker here, and bowed her head when she recognized him and hopped that he didn't notice her since he was with a small group of who she assumed was his friends.

"Ah, Higurashi." His voice brought her head up and a blush to her cheeks as she held her hands behind her back and folded them in the skirt of her dress as she pushed a smile forward onto her face.

"Minamino-san, what a surprise to see you here." Her smiled didn't reach her eyes and her heart was an erratic mess in her chest. The red headed man gave her a small smile before turning to the small group behind him.

"These are my friends. Kuwabara," He motioned to the tallest man of the group who gave her a cheeky smile and a wave. "Yusuke and his wife, Keiko," the taller of the two of the happy couple grunted while the girl smiled and waved, "and Hiei." The smallest one of them all only stared at her with his blood red eyes that put her on edge.

Kagome swallowed pass the lump in her throat before bowing.

"Hello to all of you, I'm Kagome Higurashi, a coworker of Minamino-san."

He laughed a light hearted laugh, causing Kagome to shudder and blush brighter. Her embarrassment grew as she stood up.

"Please, call me Kurama, Higurashi-"

"I will if you call me Kagome."

He smiled at her again and she relaxed, only a small amount though.

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

Kagome was at the grocery store near her work the next time she and Kurama ran into each other, and needless to say it was a tense greeting on Kagome's part.

"I, uhh…" She was blushing furiously, her fingers twitching from where she just dropped a carton of eggs onto the floor that broke and splattered onto Kurama's shoes. The red head sighed then chuckled in amusement, pushing his bangs back and out of his eyes.

"Some greeting, Kagome. A bit much though, don't you think?"

Kagome laughed nervously, pulling on the end of her braid that was thrown over her shoulder. "I agree, a bit much. I'll work on that a bit more…" She trailed off, tears starting to threaten to spill over. "I'm so sorry, Kurama-kun!"

Kurama was taken aback by the way she called him, but he laughed regardless, motioning a worker over to help clean the mess.

"Don't worry about it, how about you treat us to some coffee and we'll call it even?" He grinned.

Kagome blinked.

"Us?"

_"Way to go red." _Youko muttered.

Kurama's smile tensed.

"Us, as in you and I, Kagome." Kurama said, moving away from the spilled produce.

"Oh… I guess that won't be so bad. Today? Now?" She asked, her cheeks red from her embarrassment and tears. Kurama gave her a small apologetic smile.

"How about after we finish shopping? I know a good café that isn't far from here."

Kagome's cheeks flushed more before she bit her lip and nodded, turning her head where her hair covered her face.

But Kurama saw her blush, and he smiled.

"Then it's a date."

* * *

As Kurama and Kagome walked towards the café, a soft wind blew cherry blossom petals off the trees, coating the streets and showering the two in a beautiful display. Kagome smiled wide as petals got caught in her hair, and she laughed when one tickled her nose. Kurama looked down at his small companion, a small smile spreading across his lips at her lighter attitude compared to her dark and depressed aura she has at work.

"Do you like nature, Kagome?" Kurama asked, his own hair covered in the pink petals. Kagome giggled at him.

"I do, I used to…" She trailed off and looked around the city, "…travel a lot with a group of friends when I was younger. We hiked all over the mountains and forests in Japan. I've never felt quite at home like I did then," she turned to him again, her eyes shining. "Do you understand?"

In fact he did, quite well. "Yes."

Kagome gave a shy smile, "so, where is this café you were telling me about?"


End file.
